shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracule Miraak
, nicknamed The for his excellent swordsmanship in numerous duels, even from a very young age and is recognized as The ("Flash Sword" in the edited dub) For his Immense Speed and Great Skill in Ittō-ryū and Iaido, He is a Former Officer of the who served under Static Dyson as a member of his Squad True Graves, but Defected from the Army and Squad a Year Before the Massacre of Kiko Pass and was considered to be the one of the Top Members of the squad thanks to his his excellent swordsmanship, Immense Speed and Great Skill as well as his Tactical Genius Mindset. Before joining the , he served as a deep cover agent in different countries for the for several years, where he acted as there personal assassin, information Broker, and general Spy. Sometime after the He Defected from the Revolutionary army and became a member of the criminal organisation Jinchūriki after he went against orders and participated in the murdering of a Marine Base that was located on a small island in the . He is Younger Brother of Both The current Swordsman for The Jolly Pirates, Swift Demon Dracule Sakura and the Noble Sword Dracule Adel as well as the Older Brother of the of the Red Falcon Pirates, Dracule Randy. He is the Nephew of the "Greatest Swordsman in the World" . He is the first "perfected" Guardrone that has been Made after the Escape of the last Prototype Forge Mary and holds a Bounty of 250,000,000. Appearance Miraak is a fair-skinned young man who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. Miraak is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. During a Flashback when he was a kid, Miraak's was shown wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Guardrone crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after he left his Village, along with white shorts. When he first meet and offered his body to Dr. Prometheus to become a Guardrone, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Guardrone symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats Lightning-Fang Taiga. After becoming a the First Perfected Guardrone and while working for the , He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Guardrone crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After Betraying Dr. Prometheus and the and Joining the , he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm-guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands which covers the compartment where he stores various small projectiles. He also wore a black cloak with this. Miraak has been shown to have grown noticeably taller over the two years skip and more muscular, his outfit after leaving the Revolutionary Army reverted to a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore as a kid but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his Porjectile compartment hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Black hooded cloak with red clouds on it along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Miraak began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Guardrone crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Taiga. During his early childhood, Miraak wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and black shorts. (Note: Most on the Information Regarding Miraak Appearance was Copied from Uchiha Sasuke's Page on the Naruto Wiki) References External Links Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Cyborg Category:Guardrone Category:Human Category:World Government Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User